Rane in the Park
by Klaine-Angel504
Summary: Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton : Reed and Shane take a trip to the park, on Shane's request. I don't own Glee or Dalton. Fluffy!Rane


_Hey Reed ~S_

**Hello Shane ~R **

_Wanna go to the park? ~S_

**You know the nearest park is like 20 min from here, right? ~R **

_By walking! ~S_

**Yes, but neither of us can drive. ~R**

_Taken care of babe! Now meet me outside in 10 min and don't make me track you down ;P and wear something preeetty 3 ~S _

I giggled and put my phone back in my blazer pocket. I gathered my books from the coffee table in the common room and slowly walked (After many lectures I have learned to walk up and down the stairs) up the stairs and into the dorm room I share with Kurt.

I shed the (incredibly tacky) Dalton uniform and changed into black converse, white skinny jeans (Dolce & Gabana), a dark purple V-neck (Liz Taylor), and a gray sweater (Marc Jacobs). Then I walked back downstairs and walked to the front of Windsor hall. When out in front I saw a car coming towards me down the pathway (You don't see many cars driving around here after 5).

The passenger window rolled down and a very annoyed looking Blaine popped his head out of the car.

"No offense Van Kamp, but in the damn car before I knock your boyfriend out!" Oh brotherly love! I felt myself blush at the mention of the B-word, but followed Blaine's orders.

In the backseat of the car I found a very excited looking Shane fidgeting with his curly hair. "Hi Reed!" His tone matched his expression perfectly.

"Hi Shane!" I replied, buckling my seatbelt.

"Are-are you excited? I know I am! I love the park! And isn't it lucky Kurt was willing to drive us!" He was almost bouncing in his seat as we started to drive.

I looked to the front seat, and indeed my diva roommate/best friend was driving the car, with his boyfriend in the passenger seat.

"So it should only be a few minutes to the park. I'm not sure exactly… But hey we're going to the park! I love the park. Blaine and I used to go all the time with mom when we were younger, but it was a different park!" I looked back over to Shane. He was nervously ranting in the seat next to me. It was obvious he was talking to me, but he was staring forward and had his hands on his knees (which were bouncing nervously up and down).

Hey I'm supposed to be the nervous one in this relationship! A nervous Shane will never do.

"I used to love the jungle gym! The swing set was my favorite by far! But the-" I reached my hand out and put it over Shane's. Immediately he stopped ranting and looked over to me.

I gave a tentative smile, trying to calm him down. "Hi Shane."

He looked down as a soft blush flooded his cheeks. "H-hi Reed."

"_Back to square one_!" Blaine hollered from the front seat. Kurt quickly slapped his arm, restraining from laughing (obviously).

I rolled my eyes (a little trick I learned from Kurt), looked back over to a still blushing Shane and mouthed "Ignore him". Shane nodded and gave a tentative smile.

He looked down at our hands and interlocked our fingers.

Well this should be an interesting afternoon.

"I absolutely love the park! Even though I've only been to this park once to…I just love ANY park with all of my heart!" Shane smiled down at me while he skipped, swinging our connected hands. "At least that's left of my heart after you stole it!" That made me blush.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

A sly smile crossed his lips. "Somewhere. Just trust me. I told you I've been here once before so I know where I'm going! …kind of. Just follow me and we'll be there soon."

So I followed him as we walked through the park to the same routine: I walked next to Shane while he skipped and swung our arms, whenever I tripped over my feet, or the flat surfaces in front of me (It takes serious skill to trip over a flat surface), he would do the same spinning, dancer maneuver so I wouldn't fall but slap against his safe chest, where he held me for a few seconds before we continued to walk. …And repeat.

If you asked Shane, though, I didn't trip as much as I thought. He just hugged me a lot.

After some time of walking (and tripping for me) we came to an open field with a large oak tree in the center. I hope we aren't too far away from Kurt and Blaine (who were making out in the car). And I really hope we will be able to make our way back to the car without getting lost.

"Here we are!" Shane said as we stopped in front of the oak tree. He let go of my hand and started digging through his pockets. After about a minute or so he brought out a tiny object. And after another moment I realized it was a pocket knife.

_**DANGER REED! **_

I quickly stepped back, a little too quickly because I tripped and, since Shane couldn't catch me, landed on my butt…hard.

"Whoa!" Shane said guiltily. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you! …Here." He tucked the, closed, pocket knife under his arm, crouched down and re-angled me so I was still sitting, but facing away from the tree.

After a second of sitting there I heard something like slicing wood. Oh dear gosh, was Shane trying to chop down the tree with a pocket knife? It's not going to work Shane! And if it does it will most likely fall _on me_!

After a few minutes of…I don't know what, the slicing sounds stopped. Then another moment later Shane took my hand and stood me up. He quickly covered my eyes.

He slowly had me take a couple steps, while muttering "Don't peek!"

After a moment of just standing there he whispered in my ear, "Ready? Three…two…" he uncovered my eyes and side stepped so he was right next to the tree in front of me.

After a moment I focused on the tree to see that carefully carved in the side was 'Shane 3 Reed'.

I looked back over to Shane. His eyes darted away from me and down to the ground where his feet were twisting. His cheeks were growing bright red. "D-do you…do you like it?"

Omigosh. He carved our names in a tree! That means it's going to be there forever! I've seen this done a couple times in movies (Movie Marathons with Kurt never disappoint) and it was clear what the person meant when someone did this. They wanted everyone to know that they loved that person, and they weren't afraid to scream it from the mountain tops or, carve it into a tree.

He must really like me…

I really like him too.

Before I could think about it I launched myself into his arms, and he (_thankfully_) caught me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love it!" I breathed.

He released me, but kept my hand in his. "I'm glad." He smiled.

We started walking away before I said, "Wait!" I pulled him back to the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the tree.

I smiled, "I'm taking a picture of the tree-our tree, really- and setting it as my background, so I can be reminded of this day every time I look at my phone."

Shane moved closer to me and circled his arm around my waist. "Well you better send it to me." He leaned down and gently kissed my temple.

He straightened up again and we started walking back to where we had come from.

"Now we better hurry to make sure my brother and your roommate both still have their purity in tact." He said, and I went into a giggle fest.

"Hey Shane." I said when we were halfway back to the car.

"Yes my lovely?" He answered with a sweet smile.

I blushed at the lovey dovey name and whispered, "Thank you."

At this he stopped, turned me towards him and smiled. "Do I even need to say you're welcome?" I circled my arms around his neck as he did the same with my waist. He then slowly leaned down and gently gave me a peck on the lips.

"Always." I breathed as he pulled away.

_**Always. **_


End file.
